In the related art, as a vehicle seat apparatus, there is one disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an instrument panel module with an attached steering wheel and a vehicle seat are fixed to a movable floor which is movable by an actuator. Then, the technology calculates a traveling direction of a vehicle based on a steering angle of a steering wheel, drives the actuator and rotates the movable floor so that the vehicle seat faces the traveling direction.